


Naptime (Newt x You)

by ashleyblake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, all the fluff in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: FLUFF FLUFF NEWT FLUFF





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy! Tell me if ya did

It was a typical Sunday. Newt was down in his case, working for a change. It was a bit after midday and you had just finished making lunch. You had a bowl of soup and set one out for Newt. Clambering down the staircase of his case, you saw him sitting down a table, scribbling away. You took a seat behind him and wrapped your arms around him, laying your head on his back.  
“Lunch is ready.” You murmured.  
“Mkay.” He answered, his wand in his mouth. He turned around and sat you on his lap. You grinned as he looked up at you through those mesmerising blue-green eyes. Full of love and admiration. He gave you a kiss on the lips, before you got up to leave him alone in his work.  
Climbing out of his case, you spotted your sofa covered in a white fuzzy blanket. A nap wasn’t a bad idea. You plopped down onto the couch, smiling to yourself. You lived for these calm Sunday afternoons… Wrapped up in the warm blanket and your cozy thoughts, you slowly fell asleep.  
+  
Newt spotted the bowl of soup there on the table. He had finally finished writing the chapter about the Bowtruckles, satisfied on his final result. He sat down and picked up a spoon. His eyes closed in contentment as warm soup flowed down his throat. Ah, Y/N. She has outdone herself again. He couldn’t believe how lucky he got to ever find someone like her. And after finding someone like her, he managed to win her heart. How this happened, he’ll never know. He was deeply in love with this witch and realized he should take some time off every day from his book to show her his appreciation for her. Finishing his meal, he wandered around the house searching for her. He found her on the living room sofa, mummified in that white blanket he got for the house. Her cheeks were slightly flushed pink because of the warmth, and the corners of her mouth were tugging ever so slightly upwards, indicating a possible good dream.  
He tiptoed to her and laid down behind her, covering himself with the same blanket. He sighed contently, the warmth of her body having spread to the blanket, warming him up too. He turned to his side to face Y/N’s back and buried his face in her hair. His arm went around your waist and pulled you into him.  
You stirred, eyes waking up to his arm wrapped very tightly around you. You smiled and backed up even closer to him, if that was possible. You both drifted off, in a beautiful peaceful sleep.  
For a second time, you woke up. To a different feeling this time. Newt was placing soft kissed along your back and neck.  
“Had some sweet dreams, love?” Newt smiled when you turned around at him.  
“Yes.” You mumbled a little sleepily, causing Newt to chuckle at how cute he found you. You spent a little time just lying in his arms, staring into each other’s faces. You studied his eyes, noticing the green and blue specks in them and how your face reflected across his eyes.  
“I love you Y/N.” he said. This was the first time he said this to you in the few months you knew each other.  
Your eyebrows lifted in surprise, eyes closing slightly as you smiled so widely.  
“Really, you mean it?” you whispered.  
“Yes.” He whispered back.  
“I love you too.”  
Newt cupped your face as he locked lips with you. You smiled into the kiss. It wasn’t a truly special day, or at a very whimsical place, but this was the happiest you felt in your life.  
You rested your head on his chest. Newt placed a kiss to the top of your head, looking down at you.  
“I love you Y/N.” he said one more time, one of billions of times to come.


End file.
